


Chocolate Chip Pancakes

by Teacakies



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), The Beagle Boys - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacakies/pseuds/Teacakies
Summary: Boom-Boom Beagle comes over to "babysit", and Babyface has to deal with his massive crush on her. Rated T to be safe. AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is kind of old.  
> This ship needs more love!!!  
> This is kind of a crack pairing, but I've seen it around and it's just too cute and I've come to love it! It's kind of rushed and fast-paced, I have some other related stuff in the works that's better.
> 
> Thanks to Nirvanilla, Cookie, and BeagleBabe for their works as well, they heavily inspired my writing here.

\- oooOOOOOOooo -

Babysitting...that's how this had all started.

Big Time, Bouncer, and Baggy had been desperate for a night out on the town, to hit up the red lights district and just forget about being wanted felons for a while.

Babyface, of course, was quick to express his interest too.

 

"No way, shrimp," Big Time had said, shaking his head. "You know well that none of the clubs'll let us in if we're toting a kid around."

Babyface certainly wasn't a kid, in fact, he'd be twenty in just a few month's time. But unfortunately for him, he was cursed with the short stature and sweet innocent looks of someone about half his age.

"Well, I don't need a babysitter!" Babyface had protested.

Especially since most sitters who worked this side of town leaned towards the old and cranky type... kind of like Ma.

"What, do you guys not trust me?" he pestered them.

There was a momentary silence.

 

"Uh, well, the last time you were home alone..." Baggy started.

"You smashed two windows and almost burned down the entire hideout!" BigTime interrupted him.

"I was just practicing my curveball!" Babyface said defensively. Not his fault that stupid lamp had just sprung up outta nowhere.

 

But that had been the end of it.

 

And before he knew it, his brothers were set and ready to head out, and he was waiting anxiously to meet his sitter.

The door knocked.

 "'Bout time," said Bouncer, dressed in his best greasy suit and tie, and he reached out and swung open the door.

 

Babyface's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Boom-Boom," Bouncer greeted.

The tall blonde Beagle swayed inside with a ditzy smile on her face.

"Hey, boys," she said airily, looking around the room. "Ooh, what a nice place you got here-"

 

"Well, we'd love to stick around and chat," Big Time interrupted, rolling his eyes, "But we got places to go.” Of course, they weren’t planning on _paying_ her- but she didn’t have to know that. Yet.

“So, uh, seeya." The short Beagle Boy led his other two brothers out the door, and then Big Time paused and glared at Babyface.

"And you! No funny business." The door slammed and he was gone.

 

Babyface tried to swallow, but his throat had gone dry, and he looked timidly up at Boom-Boom.

He hadn't expected this at all.

 

Boom-Boom turned to him with a giggle and she ruffled his hat. "Hi sweetie! It's been a long time. How have ya been?"

He looked up nervously at her, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. Here she was looking down at him expectantly, and he could hardly think of what to say.

It _had_ been a while, but the way he felt about her hadn't changed.

 

"Fine," he said abruptly.

Boom-Boom smiled. "I'd offer to give you a hug, but I'm guessin' you're a bit too old for that," she teased, dropping her purse onto the sofa.

Babyface's throat went dry. No! He wanted to shout, but he kept completely silent as she rummaged through her belongings.

 

"I thought I ought to bring my usual stuff," Boom-Boom said, emptying the contents of her purse onto the sofa. There was a beanbag stuffed toy and some brightly colored crayons. She looked a little embarrassed. "Mmm. I probably should've brought somethin' else," she said, smiling awkwardly and playing with her hair.

"N-no, they're great!" Babyface insisted. They really weren't.

She reached down to pick everything back up into her purse. "So, then, what do you like to do?"

He felt more and more self-conscious under her gaze, and he felt himself sweat. "Um, I like baseball. And skateboards. And… sometimes I collect trading cards." Wow, he really sounded pathetic. Trading cards?

 

"Oh, baseball, that's fun!" Boom-Boom said. "Hey, how 'bout this? Are you hungry? I'll whip us up something to eat and we can watch a movie! Can you show me the way to the kitchen?"

 "Uh...ok."

Feeling humiliated, Babyface silently led her into the dim connecting room. Boom-Boom opened the refrigerator and skimmed the contents for a moment before turning to him.

"Um, this is actually kind of embarrassing," she said, smiling sheepishly. "I'm not really good at cooking big, fancy meals." She pulled a carton of eggs and milk from the fridge. "But...I make some pretty good pancakes, if that's alright with you!"

Babyface's heart jumped. Breakfast for dinner? She really _was_  perfect!

 

"Do you have a favorite kind? Blueberry? Walnut?"

"Chocolate chips?!" Babyface yelped out eagerly. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. "I mean…if that's ok…"

Her face lit up. "Oooh, chocolate chips. I love those too!" She looked through the cabinets for a few seconds and found a big bag filled with the candies.

Babyface watched for a few minutes as she mixed the ingredients. He desperately wanted to help out, but he had always naturally been a klutz; he couldn't risk looking like an idiot in front of her…

Finally, he spoke.

 

"D-don't you have a boyfriend? Um, to spend your Friday night with?" he asked, dreading the answer. Surely sitting him hadn't been her first choice.

"Oh," Boom-Boom said, pausing as she withdrew the spatula from the mixing bowl. "I broke up with him a coupla months ago, actually. He was really into charity and all that."

"He sounds like a jerk."

Boom-Boom grinned and took a lick of the batter clinging to the spatula. "You want some?" She leaned over the counter and held it out to him. "I know technically you're not s'posed to, but..." She giggled.

Babyface blushed. Hadn't she just taken a lick? Wasn't this kind of like…it was, wasn't it?

His heart echoed in his ears as he carefully reached up and let his tongue slide over the batter. Boom-Boom beamed.

 

"While I'm cookin', why don't you go find a movie we can watch together?" she suggested, turning to the stovetop. "Oh! Nothing spooky, though!" 

"S-sure..." Babyface stared at her back for a few seconds, still trying to process what had just happened, and slowly he returned to the family room and turned on the television, flipping through the channels. But he did it with little enthusiasm, too distracted, and his mind started to wander...

Why was it so hard just to tell her how he felt?

He'd told himself the next time they met he'd be brave enough to tell her. He just hadn't expected that time... to be  _now_.

Besides...she'd never go for him. In actuality, she was only three years his senior, but she probably saw him as a little brother or something, immature and childish. Not to mention, he was a little on the tubby side.

She'd probably just laugh if he told her.

And why would she ever want him when she could have a guy like Bankjob? Strong, handsome, and self-assured.

He sighed hopelessly.

 

Then suddenly an ad flickered on the TV and caught his attention.

A duck gentleman was standing on the doorstep with a bouquet of roses, and when his duck girlfriend opened the door she gasped and brought him in close...

Babyface blushed a little as he watched them kiss. This kind of romantic stuff always made him feel a bit hot under the collar, but it gave him an idea.

"Flowers," Babyface mumbled, watching transfixed as the ad finished. "Yeah...everyone loves flowers, right?"

 

But where was he going to find a bouquet like that?

His mind then fell on Ma’s hat collection, and how each one had a little flower tucked inside its brim. Ma had at least three or four of those she kept upstairs in her closet, and surely she wouldn’t notice if just one went missing?

It was perfect!

Babyface crept up the creaky plank stairs to the second floor of the Beagle Boy hideout. Although Ma was now residing down at her home in the hills, this was the safe house where the family retained most of their effects as well as loot.

And sure enough…

There they were, at least three on the closet shelf, just asking to be taken. Babyface jumped and snatched one, and pulled the pink flower up and out. He was a little surprised to find out it was made of fabric, but it was pretty, and that was better than nothing!

 

"Sweetie? Are you up here?" Boom-Boom's voice called out. Babyface jumped and he hurried back to the top of the stairs, grinning nervously.

She was standing down below and flashed him a relieved smile.

"Aw, don't scare me like that," she said, ruffling his hat as he came down and making him blush once again. "I freaked out for a minute!"

Babyface's heart was beating hard, and shyly he held out the flower towards her without a word.

 

Boom-Boom's eyes widened.

"Is this for me?"

Babyface nodded, just looking at the floor, fiddling with his hands behind his back.

 

"Oh, how nice!" She took the flower and sniffed it, looking thrilled. "Thank you, honey." She didn’t seem to notice, or maybe even care, that it was just a convincing fake.

"Oh...it was nothin'..." Babyface mumbled, his cheeks reddening and scuffing the floor with his shoe.

Suddenly she grabbed him and squished him hard against her body in a tight hug. "Aw, yes it is!"

 

And before he knew what was happening, she'd gathered him up in her arms, pulling him off the floor just a little, and was sprinkling kisses all over his face. At first he was shocked, but this quickly gave way to him going limp in her arms, his heart thundering and cheeks going as red as the lipstick stains she was leaving all over him.

"You! Are! So! Sweet!"

 

Finally she released him and he slumped down dazed onto the sofa, his heart ready to burst out of his chest. She'd kissed him...she'd kissed him! Oh geez, he couldn't fight it anymore…he was in love with her.

"Sorry, I got a little bit excited," Boom-Boom giggled, sitting down beside him and rubbing out the stains on his face gently with her sleeve. She paused. "Hey, Babyface. Are you ok?" A look of concern crossed her face. "You're shivering."

He jolted at the sound of her saying his name and she put a hand on his forehead, leaning in close.

"Your heart is going a mile a minute..."

Of course, he felt like he was being tossed around by a Tilt-o-Whirl.

 

"I-I'm fine..." he said softly, averting his gaze.

 

Boom-Boom bit her lip and edged off of him. “I’m sorry…I didn't mean to get so crazy." She paused. "I don’t have a lotta friends. I don’t know how it is with you and your brothers…but bein’ a wanted criminal is sometimes lonely work. Even my sisters think I’m a tagalong.” She started to pull on the ends of her hair again.

Babyface watched her sit back, his eyes fixed on her. He hadn’t had any idea how rough things had been for her. And how much her situation sounded like his.

Boom-Boom then smiled at him. “So I appreciate you showing me some kindness, Babyface. I don’t think your brothers like me all that much.” Her smile tugged at his heart and it took all his will to resist grabbing her in a tight hug.

“Yeah, well whadda those dummies know? I think you’re great!” Babyface burst out. “Next time someone gives ya trouble I’ll give ‘em a smack right between the eyes!” 

He covered his mouth. Ohh, now he’d gone and done it.

 

Then Boom-Boom blinked and her lips curved into a coy smile.

"You’d risk a felony charge for me? " Boom-Boom whispered, her voice going low and breathy. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

It made him crazy.

She leaned in close to him, so close, bodies pressing against one another, her face inches from his and their eyes meeting. She cupped his chin in her hand, and he felt her warmth, and could smell the perfume on her, something sweet and exotic he couldn't quite identify.

"Wh-wha-?" Babyface managed to sputter, but before he could finish his thought, Boom-Boom brought her arms behind his head and pulled him into a soft, tender kiss. Delicate, so gentle her lips lingered but for only a moment.

 

His eyes widened as he looked at her in disbelief as she pulled away, breathless and his heart fit to burst in his chest. The butterflies in his stomach had turned into hot flames. And he knew that along with his dumbfounded expression, he was blushing like crazy.

"Boom-Boom..." he started. Her name felt so good on his tongue.

"Shhh." She put her finger to his lips and she looked at him affectionately from under her long, thick eyelashes.

"Do you know just how cute you are?" she purred.

Babyface hesitated for a moment. "I-Is that…good or bad?"

Boom-Boom just laughed, and to answer him, she leaned in again, kissing him again, deeper, parting her lips a little and pulling his head towards hers. Babyface was shaking, but he opened his mouth as her tongue tickled at his lips, and it swept into his mouth, brushing his own, with a moan. His eyelids fluttered closed and he pulled her in, his hands around her neck and playing in the strands of her hair.

He'd never kissed a girl before. And never in his life would he have guessed he'd be kissing  _her._

“Ahh…”

 

The pair continued on more and more urgently, their sounds longing and frenzied. Babyface's propeller hat began to spin madly in his excitement, but neither of them really noticed.

After an unknown amount of time, the two emerged in shallow gasps, eyes lowered and faces blushing with arousal as they held each other.

The two Beagles panted, noses touching and bodies quivering, their breath mingling between them.

"Boom-Boom," Babyface panted softly from underneath her, "I haven't been able to tell you, but…" 

Boom-Boom, breathing hard herself and a lovely shade of pink, nuzzled against him, digging her fingers into the folds of his clothes. "What?"

 

Babyface hesitated and took a deep breath. It was now or never.  “Ijustloveyousomuch!” he blurted, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Boom-Boom didn’t pause for a beat, holding his face in her hands and smiling down at him. “I love you too, Babyface. I think I always have.”

She what?!

And she pulled him roughly by the collar into another round of openmouthed kisses.

 

By now the fire in Babyface's stomach had become a full blown inferno, and when Boom-Boom broke away to whisper his name again, he almost fainted dead away. 

“I've always been crazy about you,” Babyface mumbled, his face pressed into her shoulder. With the cork now off, he had no more reservations about confessing to her. "From the first minute I met you." Even as children, she had always been kind to him.

“For the longest time I thought you hated me." Boom-Boom rubbed her cheek affectionately against his and softly kissed the top of his head. "I always asked how you were doing, and you'd always get so worked up..." She giggled. "But you were nicer than your brothers. When we were both left out, you'd play with me, listen to my worries."

Babyface smiled weakly. “They always just saw me as a little brat.” Saying the words made him almost wince.

Boom-Boom paused for a second, her eyes soft. "Well, they're wrong. You're twice the Beagle any of them are," she said, holding him tighter. "And you're  _mine."_

Babyface trembled as her warm lips etched those words into his neck, and their eyes met briefly before he gently pulled her into him, laying his mouth across hers, loving her so much and just wanting to be with her…forever, if he could.

 

Then there was the sound of a car door slamming from outside, and the two Beagles jerked up with a jolt.

With her lips against his neck, Boom-Boom whispered, "Don't tell your brothers!" and she gave him a playful nip.

Hurriedly, Boom-Boom sat back up, fluffing up her hair from the kinks Babyface had pulled in them, and popping open her purse to reapply her makeup. Babyface got up slowly, his heart still racing, and he wiped off the excess lipstick off his mouth and sat at the other side of the couch with an innocent face.

 

"What a waste of a night!" Big Time was heard before he was seen, and the three older Beagles walked in looked tired and downcast.

"Yeh, well, who needs 'em, anyway?" Bouncer said disdainfully, sitting himself down in a chair and kicking his shoes off.

Boom-Boom and Babyface looked at each other.

 

BigTime turned to them. "And how'd things go with you? You didn't burn the place down, at least."

 

"Oh, no, everything was perfect," Boom-Boom smiled, standing up and looking down at Babyface fondly. She twirled the flower between her fingers. "So, I was thinking, I'm free again tomorrow if you guys want to go out, or-"

 

Big Time interrupted her again. “Yeah, well, thanks for yer services! You can git goin’ now.” He flung what looked like an old bottle cap into her hand.

 

Boom-Boom blinked in surprise at his rudeness and Babyface scowled, about to protest but Boom-Boom interrupted him.

 

“It’s ok. I gotta go anyway.” She headed toward the door and winked. “But call me again anytime. And maybe next time we can finish our game.”

 

Babyface blushed like crazy at the insinuation. “Y-yeah…!”

He got one last glimpse of her, waving, and let out a heavy, lovestruck sigh before Big Time slammed the door right behind her.

 

He turned to look at his younger brother and grunted. "What's up with you? You seem kinda…different."

 

"Oh, uh, well…" Babyface jerked up again and smiled nervously, and swallowed as BigTime stepped closer, suspicion crossing his face.

Was their lipstick all over him? Could they hear his heart hammering?!

He didn’t think he could handle his brothers interrogating him after all that had just happened…

 

"Hey, what's goin' on with the stove?!" Baggy suddenly shouted from the kitchen. The smell of smoke was now slowly filling the house, and with a scream Big Time and Bouncer ran into the kitchen with an extinguisher.

 

Babyface timidly followed them and watched as BigTime pulled the foaming frying pan off the stove.

Both he and Boom-Boom had completely forgotten about the cooking!

 

BigTime turned and glared at him.

 

"Um," Babyface smiled awkwardly, "Pancakes?"


End file.
